This invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing absorbent pads. More particularly, it relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing feminine hygienic pads.
Feminine hygienic pads consisting of various layers of absorbent materials are used primarily to absorb uncontrolled discharges during menstruation. These pads have taken the form of thick elongated feminine napkins which are primarily used during the early stages of the menstrual cycle and narrow absorbent tubes, known as tampons, which are inserted into the vagina and which are used primarily during the latter stages of the menstrual cycle.
A third type of feminine hygienic pad known as the interlabia pad has been developed by Xtramedics, Inc., assignee of the subject invention. Various forms of interlabia pads as well as methods of producing the same are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,873, 4,095,542, and 4,142,476, all assigned or licensed to Xtramedics, Inc. The Xtramedics interlabia pads are designed to be placed longitudinally between the vaginal lips or labia and are particularly useful during light discharges of menstrual fluids, mid-cycle spotting or discharges, slight loss of urine caused by physical stress, or leakages following intercourse.
While the Xtramedics interlabia pad has met with commercial success, it is desirable to provide a manufacturing process which enables efficient, inexpensive and consistent production of the pad.